Doce y treinta
by AilinTilin
Summary: Jasper iba a hacer un cambio gigante en su vida, pero quizás todo no salga como él mismo esperaba. One-Shot. AH


Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío.

**N/a:** Chicas y/o chicos hola, hola, hola.. No se por que estoy subiendo esto, verdaderamente no lo sé. Tengo que aclarar que amo este tipo de fics, simples sin mucho contenido inecesario y de parejas de las que usualmente no estemos muy acostumbradas. Cuando esta idea vino a mi mente no pude, le juro que traté, de hacerla de un Edward/Bella pero había algo que no funcionaba. Alice y Jasper tienen una relación tan extraña y a la vez tan única. Ya sé que a la mayoría les agrada más la pareja con la cual el libro se basa, yo misma lo hago, pero les pido que por favor le den una opotunidad y que me dejen saber lo que piensan, las dejo leer... o no, depende de ustedes. Ah, esta inspirado en la canción 12:30 de Emmanuel Horvillieur.

AilinTilin

**Doce y treinta.**

El sol se había escondido hace tiempo, las luces de la ciudad hacían que las estrellas no pudieran verse y que el cielo fuera de un fuerte color oscuro.

Los pasos del chico eran enérgicos y llenos de nerviosismo, faltaban exactamente cinco minutos para la medianoche.

Cambinaba con una mano balanceandose torpemente sobre su costado y con la otra sostenía un pequeña pequeña caja de terciopelo dentro de su bolsillo fuertemente como si tuviera miedo de que ésta se desvaneciera.

Sin embargo, su mente en estos momentos estaba lejos de donde él estaba ahora, esta noche tenía un sólo objectivo e iba a cumplirlo, sabía que lo haría, nada podría detenerlo.

Excepto claro, él mismo.

Es que pedir matrimonio nunca fue fácil, y más para Jasper, un rubio sureño que había sido flechado por una pequeña duende que le había ganado el corazón desde hace ya un año.

Estaba aterrado, demándalo si tienes las agallas, sabía lo que casarse significaba atarse toda una vida con una persona amándola y estando con ella en las buenas y en las malas, mayormente en las malas. Esa idea hacía que los pelos de su brazo de erizaran.

Pero el rostro de Alice sonriendo aparecío en su mente e hizo que sus preocupaciones se esfumaran y que su paso fuera más rápido, decidido.

Su vida no había sido fácil, desde luego. Había sido criado para ser soldado y vivir con un padre abusador y carente de amor junto con una madre alcoholica no habían hecho su infancia nada agradable. Después vino la guerra...miles de vidas acabadas, miles de familias que el había visto destruirse habían hecho que su vida terminara de quebrarse en pedazos como un cristal.

Pero Alice había hecho presencia en su vida, ella apareció sin que él pudiera darse cuenta siquiera cuando se había convertido en algo tan indispensable para él, pegando así los pedazos rotos de su vida y llenando su corazón de un calor que él no sabía que exitía.

Un auto negro se cruzó en su camino cuando estaba cruzando la calle haciendo que éste se parase fuermente sobre el pavimento haciendo un ruido agudo. Jasper gritó una palabrota al conductor del auto con vidrios polarizados y siguió caminando, ignorando los gritos que el hombre propinaba, desafiándolo.

Pero Jasper estaba demasiado entretenido y nervioso como para notar eso, y caminó las dos calles como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando llegó a la casa de Alice tocó el timbre y regresó al pavimento para verla asomarse en el balcón. La escena parecía digna de Romeo y Julieta, una sonrisa se plantó en el rostro de Alice y los ojos de Jasper se iluminaron.

Alice lo saludó con su pequeña mano y le dijo que esperara mientras ella terminaba de preparse. Jasper sabía que tenía por lo menos media hora o quizas cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de que ella estubiera lista. Él no entendía por que ella se preocupaba tanto en verse bien cuando era perfecta sin siquiera peinarse. El amaba a Alice y si tenía que soportar una vida entera esperandóla, lo haría.

Jasper se sentó en la banca amarilla que ya se había vuelto su amiga, después de todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos.

Esa banca había sido testigo de tantas cosas, desde la primera vez que había visto a Alice, cuando la besó por primera vez y cuando le dijo que la amaba.

Por eso tenía que crear un plan para que el compromiso con Alice fuera perfecto.

Eran exactamente las doce de la noche, no había un alma en la calle. Lo único que podía distinguirse eran las sombras de pocas personas que cruzaban frente a los grandes falores de la calle.

Una idea cruzó la mente de Jasper mientras veía las flores de una casa en frente de él mismo, eran rosas, pequeñas y alegres como la misma Alice, quizás debería haber comprado un ramo pero el prefería hacerlo de esta manera, quizán también podría regalarle unos chocolotes rellenos de fresa que ella tanto amaba.

Se levanto cuidadosamente se acercó al colorido jardín y se agachó para poder quitar las espinas que se encontraban en los tallos de las rosas, mientras continuaba su tarea no pudo notar a una mujer gritar improperios sobre su cabeza. La mujer caminaba lo más rápidamente que su bastón le permitía, cuando llegó a donde el rubio joven estaba cortando las flores y empezó a golpearlo con el palo de madera mientras gritaba.

"¡Ladrón! ¡Maleducado! ¡Sinverguenza! ¿Como se atreve a robar las flores que tanto trabajo me cuesta mantener?" Un golpe certero del bastón fue contra la cabeza de Jasper haciéndolo caer contra la tierra humeda llenando toda su ropa de lodo, haciendo que también algunas espinas se clavaran en sus manos y en sus brazos.

"Señora, por favor" suplicó levantando las ensangrentadas manos en señal de defensa "No sabía, disculpe, yo no.."

"Claro que sabía, sinverguenza" y siguío atacando a Jasper con su bastón con punta de bronce "Suerte que me había levantado a preparan un té como lo hago religiosamente todas las noches, si no no te habría visto ¡Bandido!" Jasper estaba en un estado de desesperación por lo que optó por tratar de levantarse y correr lo más rápido posible hasta la calle siguiente.

Mientras se levantaba del charco de lodo que se encontraba a sus pies la anciana dio otro golpe a su hombro seguido de más amenazas. Jasper corrío y esquivó velozmente a la mujer para no golpearla, hasta que llegó a la otra calle donde se escondió detrás de un teléfono público.

Desde su escondite vío como la anciana entraba de nuevo a la casa, soltó un suspiro mientras sacaba la caja de su bolsillo y revisaba que el anillo siguiera donde se suponía. Le había costado mucho trabajo y ahorros poder comprar un diamante de esas cualidades, pero él sabía que Alice merecía un anillo elegante, así que hizo todo lo posible por conseguirlo. Sacó el anillo de la caja y lo puso en su mano derecha mientras lo apretaba entre sus dedos, cerraba los ojos y daba un gran suspiro.

Un toque en su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Dos hombres grandes, uno moreno y el otro rubio lo observaban con una sonrisa.

"¿Amigo como estás?" dijo el moreno mientras apretaba su hombro fuertemente. Jasper no podía reconocer el rostro de este hombre ni tampoco sabía por que lo llamaba su 'amigo' ya que el no tenía ninguno. "¿No me reconoces?" preguntó mientras sonreía mostrando los dientes, Jasper negó con la cabeza "Yo creo que sí" a lo que Jasper volvió a negar "¿James ves esto el idiota tiene la verguenza de maldecirme en mi auto y ahora no se acuerda de mí? Es más nisiquiera me habla ¿Qué te comío la lengua el gato?" pregunto mientras el tal James reía.

Jasper estaba entrenado y podía con mucho esfuerzo nockear a uno de ellos, pero dos, eso ya era otra historia.

"Vamos a ver si hacemos a risitos de oro hablar,parece que tiene dinero quizas podamos quitarle algo eh Laurent" dijo James mientras el moreno asentía.

No, nada iba a impedir que cumpla su objetivo, debía huir.

Cuando el moreno se acercó a él, Jasper le propino una llave que había aprendido en el ejército y Laurent cayó al suelo mientras hacía una mueca de dolor. Cuando James se tiró sobre él, el rubio consiguío esquivarlo justo a tiempo para poder salir corriendo rápidamente.

Corrío rápidamente, buscando algún lugar donde esconderse cuando unas luces rojas llamaron su atencíon. Una discoteca llena de gente donde poder escabullirse, perfecto.

Miró hacía atrás y vío que James lo perseguía a dos calles de distancía, fue a la parte superior del edificio donde un hombre estaba custodiando la entrada.

"Amigo" ¿Que hoy todos eran sus amigos? "¿Tienes entrada?" preguntó mientras dejaba pasar a unas chicas con poca ropa delante de Jasper.

"Señor, no entiende...yo necesito pasar" dijo sin aliento.

"Noche de damas, los hombres necesitan pagar la entrada, damas gratis." dijo fuermente para que su voz pudiera oirse a tra ves de la fuerte música.

"Por favor, déjeme pasar se lo pido" suplicó.

"Hombres pagan" dijo terminantemente, mientras señalaba una gran fila de hombres a su derecha comprando entradas.

"Puedo darle dinero, por favor" dijo buscando su billetera en sus pantalones, tomó doscientos dolares y los puso en la mano del hombre, una sonrisa aparecio en la cara del gigante.

"Mi nombre es Emmett" dijo abriendo la puerta a Jasper.

"Gracias Emmett, soy Jasper" agitó la mano del grandote y entró rápidamente al lugar donde una fragancía a sudor, alcohol y cigarrillo llenaba el aire. Recordó de que todavía tenía el anillo en la mano y lo puso cuidadosamente dentro de la caja.

Jasper pasó entre los cuerpos entrelazados que bailaban al compás de la música, buscando una salida donde pudiera volver a la casa donde Alice estaba seguramente todavía arreglándose.

Mientras pasaba una joven rubía con un apretado vestido rojo, lo recorrío de arriba a abajo con la miraba,al parecer no importándole la condición de su ropa.

"Hola, guapo mi nombre es Tanya puedes decirme Ta si quieres" dijo acercandole peligrosamente "¿Como te llamas?" dijo mordiendo su labio seductoramente.

"Jasper" dijo secamente mientras buscaba de un lado al otro un cartel de salida de emergencía o algo parecido.

"Oh, el chico esta enojado" dijo colocando una mano en su pecho " quizás podamos divertirnos un rato y así puedas cambiar esa cara tuya" Jasper tomó cuidadosamente la mano de la chica para sacarla de su pecho cuando un hombre se acercó a ellos.

"¿Tanya este hombre te esta molestando?" preguntó con su fuerte voz, Tanya no contesto y se puso a llorar histericamente mientras señalaba la mano de Jasper en la suya.

"¡Si amor, el me tocó!" gritó mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro haciendo que sus exesivas capas de maquillaje se corrieran.

"Es _mi _novia a quien estas tocando amigo" ¿Otro más que lo llamaba amigo? Pero Jasper pensó que tenía más problemas que un hombre creyendo ser su amigo. Soltó rápidamente la mano de la rubia.

"Yo, no...ella y tú" dijo. Aunque la expresión del hombre no parecía que tuviera intención de escuchar ninguna explicación, Jasper visualisó una salida de emergecía y se escabulló rápidamente entre las demás personas que lo veían correr.

Nunca se sintío más feliz de ver esas puertas verdes. Tomó la manija y la abrío mientras sentía como el ambiente cambiaba. Trató de controlar su respiración mientras se apoyaba contra la pared y cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

Cuando los abrió pudo visualizar la figura de Laurent y James frente a él con una sonrisa de victoria.

"¿Pensaste que ibas a escaparte amiguito?" preguntó Laurent riendo fuertemente mientras le propinaba una fuerte patada en el estómago, digno de el estilo Jackie Chan.

La caída de Jasper hizo que la pequeña caja de terciopelo roja saliera volando de su bolsillo, aterrizando en los pies de su agresores.

El rubio levanto la mirada para encontrarse con James y Laurent mirando el anillo que estaba en las manos del moreno.

"Tu, ¿vas a casarte?" pregunto Laurent, parecía algo triste y emocinado.

Jasper asintío mientras trataba de que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire. El trataba de visualizar que estaba sucediendo cuando escuchó un sollozo delante de él, pero la noche no le permitía ver mas hallá de sus narices.

Se levantó lentamente mientras veía como Laurent lloraba desconsoladamente en el hombro de James y este le susurraba cosas al oido para tranquilizarlo.

"Es...que es tan romántico Jamie, me recuerda cuando tu y yo nos casamos en Las Vegas" Jasper abrío mucho la boca junto con sus ojos, no creía lo que escuchaba "El chico va a comprometerse" y siguió sollozando en el hombro de James.

Jasper no sabía donde meterse, sabía que esta era una buena oportunidad para poder escaparse pero no podía irse sin el anillo.

De repente dos brazos lo alzaron en el aire y un beso se planto en su mejilla, alzó la cejas mientras miraba la feliz y sollozante cara de Laurent mientras este decía.

"Chico..¿Cual es tu nombre?" dijo dejándolo en el piso.

"Jasper" dijo mientras Laurent apretaba su mano y le regresaba el anillo.

"Jasper, amigo, lo siento yo no sabía. El amor es una cosa hermosa ¿no te parece?" dijo a lo que él asintío sin saber que decir "Entonces ¿Quién es el afortunado?"

Un momento, ¿'afortunado'?

Ellos no pensarían que él era...¿O sí?

"Emmett" dijo tratando de poner su mejor cara de enamorado.

"Oh, espero que sean muy felices para Jamie y yo no fue nada fácil, sus padres eran muy conservadores y no querían aceptar nuestra unión. Pero el amor siempre gana ¿no crees?" dijo tomando la mano de James, que ahora miraba a Laurent con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Bien, yo creo que...tengo que irme" dijo Jasper "Ya saben 'El amor me espera'" trato de hacer su mejor sonrisa soñadora.

"Si, un hombre afortunado te espera. Eres verdaderamente bueno golpeando, Emmett estará bien protegido" dijo mientras le daba una palmeada en el trasero "Vé, amálo como si no hubiera mañana" gritó

"Si...mañana" Jasper todavía estaba algo confundido por la cantidad de cosas que habían sucedido en menos de un instante, y se fué caminando saludando con la mano a la pareja que sonreía mientras le regresaba el saludo.

Jasper miró el anillo de compromiso, mientras pensaba si todas las cosas que sucedían no fueran una señal del destino, para que no se casara con Alice. Quizás debería esperar...

No, el tenía un objectivo y como buen soldado no iba a dejar que algunos problemas lo distrajeran de su meta.

Pensó que todavía tenía tiempo hasta que la chocolatería cerrara, ya esta trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche, vió el reloj y corrío rápidamente las calles hasta que un aroma a chocolate y crema le entró por las fosas nasales.

Vió el cartel de 'abierto' y suspiró de alivio mientras abría la puerta principal donde un hombre estaba dando vueltas en una silla de escritorio que se encontraba detrás de la caja, haciendo que su cabello cobrizo diera vueltas en el aire, mientras hacía sonidos de exclamación y reía fuertemente.

"Ella es humaaaana, no deggbe estarrrr conm...igo" gritaba mientras reía y lloraba sin notar la presencía de Jasper, el joven estaba notablemente embriagado.

"Señor, disculpe señor" dijo Jasper acercándose al hombre que ahora reía fuertemente.

"¡Tú quisiste matar a Bella en su cumpleaños!" gritó mientras lo señalaba y fruncía el ceño. Jasper no recordaba a ninguna Bella y menos nada de lo que este joven estaba diciendo.

"¿Yo?" preguntó señalándose.

"Sí, ¡Tú!" gritó mientras intentaba levantarse de la silla, pero no vío la caja de chocolates vacíos que estaba en el piso y calló haciendo un fuerte ruido. Jasper intento ayudarlo a levantarse pero él corrió su cuerpo cuando el rubio puso una mano en su hombro.

"¡No me toooooqques magdito vaammpiro!" gritó.

"¿Vampiro?" Jasper en este momento estaba totalmente confundido.

"Sí, tú quisiste matarla y yo tuve que irme por eeessso" en ese momento una joven con una espesa cabellera marrón salió de una puerta del interior de la tienda.

"¿Edward cuantas veces te dije que no comas tantos chocolates rellenos de licor?" preguntó ayudando a levantarlo.

"¡Bella! escóndete él quiere matarte" gritó señalando a Jasper "Esconde a Nessie, el querrá matarla también shhhhh recuerda que es media humana " dijo abriendo mucho los ojos.

"Edward estaré bien, entra allí" dijo señalando la puerta de donde ella había entrado segundos minutos antes.

"Bien, pero que sepas que ¡te estaré vigilando!" dijo poniendo sus dedos en sus ojos y luego señalando a Jasper.

"Disculpe todo esto señor, él no suele ser así solo es que se comío una caja entera de chocolates con licor y no esta acostumbrado a beber demasiado, cuando se embriaga cree que es un vampiro vegetariano que nació en el siglo XX" dijo explicándose mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas.

¿Vampiros vegetarianos? Eso si era una locura.

"Esta bien" dijo Jasper conteniendo las ganas de salir corriendo "No se preocupe, ¿Tiene chocolates rellenos con fresa?" preguntó.

"Oh disculpe pero se llevaron los últimos hace menos de una hora, lo lamento" dijo mientras levantaba la caja vacía de chocolates con licor del piso.

"Oh, esta bien, Adios" dijo saliendo por la puerta principal, lleno de rabia e impotencía.

Tendría que hacerlo a la antigua, nunca fue bueno demostrando su afecto ya que en casa de sus padres nunca hubo amor alguno, y le costaba expresarse con naturalidad.

Un ruido de succión salío debajo de sus zapatos, levantó el izquierdo y pudo ver goma de máscar en él.

"¿¡Algo más puede pasar hoy!" gritó al cielo.

Un rayo iluminó el cielo y pequeñas gotas empezaron a llenar su rostro. Cansado, vío la hora faltaban cinco minutos para las doce y media, todavía tenía tiempo de ver a Alice.

Caminó mientras su cabello se mojaba junto con sus ropas que ahora estaban en un estado más que deprorable, miró el cielo como pidiéndole una explicación por todo lo que estaba pasando y de él otro rayo salió.

Bufando llegó a la casa de Alice, donde ella lo esperaba en el pequeño techo de la entrada, ya lista y más hermosa que nunca con una sonrisa esperando a que Jasper llegara. Cuando lo vió un sonido de asombro salió de su boca, mientras corría a donde se encontraba Jasper.

"¡Jasper!" gritó mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba. "¿Qué fue lo que...?" Jasper pusó una mano en sus labios y susurró un 'shh' solo audible para ellos dos. Puso la mano en su bolsillo y de ella sacó la pequeña caja de terciopelo roja ante la mirada atónita de Alice.

Lo único que Jasper pudo pronunciar fue:

"Te amo, por favor" dijo como en un susurro.

Fue suficiente para ella.

No había flores, ni chocolates, ni palabras románticas. Sólo ellos dos, bajo la lluvía y un anillo para sellar la promesa de que estarían juntos por el resto de sus vidas.

Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

* * *

**N/a:** No muy corto, no muy largo, no muy dulce, no muy triste. ¿De eso se trata la vida no? de balancear las pequeñas cosas que ésta nos brinda. Espero de corazón que les halla gustado tanto como a mí me gusto poder traspasar una idea en mi mente a la pantalla del ordenador, les pido de todo corazón que dejen un pequeño comentario o algo para hacerme ver que les parecío, no saben lo que un "Me gusto" o un "No me gusto por que.." puede hacer, yo disfruto de todo tipo de comentarios sinceramente los negativos siempre tienen un valor más alto que el positivo, te hacen crecer como escritora, te hacen ver que lo que hiciste quizás no estaba tan "perfecto" como te pareció las veinte veces que lo revisaste, así que ya saben.

Una cosita, participé en un concurso mi historía se llama "0800Cullen", tiene lemmon y se supone que es algo así como 'gracioso' para las que leyeron "Aunque no te pueda ver" saben que verdaderamente disfruto un poco del sufrimiento de la gente, pero no de la real...bien quizás hay alguna que otra persona, pero suelo ser bastante 'compasiva' supongo.

Otra cosa más y no las molesto más y las dejo con sus vidas, tengo dos historias (largas, no one-shot como los que suelo hacer) que subiré son Edward/Bella, si alguna quiere saber de que se trata o mandarle el primer capítulo de cada historia no tengo ningún problema, mi msn esta en el perfil.

De corazón, mis condolencias a toda la gente en Japón que esta pasando por un momento díficil, yo misma tengo parientes hallá y no la estan pasando nada bien, hay que rezar y estar todos juntos para que estas cosas no sigan sucediendo en el mundo.

**O**ver and **O**ut.

AilinTilin.


End file.
